percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Day We First Met
This is a one-shot between Josh-Son Of Hyperion and Animalandia Characters!!! Josh McLean Nox Alysia Story Josh's P.O.V My heart is torn. My mother had abandoned me. She had officially disowned me 1 year ago. Right now, I am in foster care, with a friend. I was constantly abused by my friends and my foster mother and they treated me like slave. They threw me mops in front of me. "Josh! Clean my room now!" a girl named Angel said. "I can't!" I complained. "I....." Angel grabbed me in the collar. "Listen, slave!" She used the word "Slave" when talking to me. "You're going to do it or else!!" I silently looked at her timidly and bowed my head and cleaned her room. I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks, and I tried my best to hide it, but Angel's friends are already watching behind me, laughing their *** off. I mopped the floor, her bedroom and polished her books and furniture. I even moved under the bed to clean it from dusts. As I am about to move out, Angel quickly blocked the way out with a heavy piece of metal. "Now, be a good slave and stay here until tomorrow morning." Angel said evilly, and left me. I quietly cried on the floor and hoped that someday something big would come. Father, if you can hear me, I want something big to happen. I then pushed the heavy piece of metal, tears streaming down my cheeks and ran out of the foster home. Nox's POV It's hard being alone. I just ran away from my house because I'm afraid that something might happened to him when I'm around. I found myself in the woods, I'll probably go there again. The place where my mom keeps all her children and there are loads of them. She asks us to sleep and the moment we wake up days have already pass. Just as I was walking towards the woods I saw him. He was crying, all alone probably hurt as well. I approach him. "Are you okay?" I asked. The boy looked at me he has blonde hair and bright golden eyes.There were tears all over her face. He shook his head. "Ofcourse you're not. Do you want to come with me? There's a place where you can sleep and sleep until you want to wake up." The guy nodded I grab his hand and together we start walking towards mom's house. "Mama can he stay too?" "No" "But mama!" "Stay away from him! Come in and leave that child alone!" My mom starts pulling me in towards her house. I looked at the young boy he was crying again. "My name is Nox Alysia Please don't forget." "Josh Mc-" But before he could finish his sentence the door closed. Josh's P.O.V I hadn't told Nox my full name, and I really hoped that she might remember me soon or later. I began to cry and ran away to random direction 6 months later I was already 13 years old, and yet I am stuck at my height being 4'4. I begin to wonder, who am I going to be taken care of? Who is my father? Why is my mother cruel enough to abandon me like this? I never forget what had happened 6 months earlier, where Nox had tried to adopt me as her little brother, but apparently her mother isn't very happy about it and left me alone to rot in the forest. It appears that all mothers are cruel after all. I was a homeless 13 year old boy, who lives in the forest, and everyday I get to face the drenched forest since it's raining almost everyday in the forest. I decided to get out of this forest, and apparently this forest isn't friendly with people leaving it's habitat, and they had fences coated with barb wire to keep the animals in. I'm not an animal, so I have to find a way out. I tried jumping from the top of the tree and past the barb wire fence, and made it and used the impact of the fall to somersault myself and came up standing. I stared at myself. How? How did I do it? How could I have done it? Just then, a familiar girl came into view, and it's the same girl I saw 6 months ago. I just can't help myself but cry. Nox noticed me crying while looking at her, and she stared at me with confusion, and approached me. "Hello, little boy." She put her hands on my shoulder. "Hello." I cried meekly. Nox studied my face. "Who are you?" I was more heartbroken. She obviously cannot remember me. I just told her my name, and she can't remember me?? I began to sob more profusely than ever. "NOX!!! It's ME!!" I buried my face in my hands and started to sob. Nox held my head. "No, seriously. What's your name again? I forgot." "It's me! Josh McLean!" I sobbed. "Who's Nox?" The girl asked. "I'm Kari Kamiya," Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Animalandia Category:One-shot Category:The Day We First Met Category:Fan Fiction